deviantdesiresroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kage Anoki
Fullname Kage Anoki Pronunciation Ka-Geh An-o-key Name Origin Self named His original name that he had come up with was Cage Anarchy to him it meant the Anarchy of a Cage. A cage is meant to hold and an Anarchistic Cage does not have an real order or purpose in holding anything therefore allowing its contents to escape. Titles Rebel Appearance Kage has dark brown eyes and brown hair, he has a lean defined build and is 5,11. Symbol This symbolizes to Kage that he refuses to be held down by anything. "Some say I choose the right path, others say I choose the wrong one, though to be honest I like my path more" - Kage Anoki . . . . .Zodiac Kage apparently was born on an odd day where the stars seemed to be gone being replaced by a single star Sirius '''which is the brightest star. Personal Characteristics Birth Date: 9/17/2019 Birth Place: Steal mill. Reputation: None that are accurate Kage is often off the radar and any rep he has is based on rumors, some say he runs a gang, others say he sells drugs, one kid swears he killed his sister. Behavior You could call Kage lazy and the response you would get is "So can I sleep now?" the fact is might as well be lazy he often sleeps time away or rather rest time away instead of doing anything else though Kage rarely sleeps around people he usually just closes his eyes and relaxes to a state where it would seem like he is sleeping. Kage enjoys at least a few activities, street ball, reading, cooking, boxing, and walking. Kage is of kind heart, yet at the same time he is stern and serious. He is offten friendly to everyone he meets though due to him just being him he may come off like he has an issue or is angry with said person. He tries to meet every everyone with equality, being respectful to just about everyone unless there is a reason not to be, and while respectful to everyone Kage has very few people he considers to be friends though he is very loyal once he adds some one to the friends category. He will help out others when he can, and is up for minor parties and chilling with who ever which sorta deviates from his "too cool for school, and look out for yourself attitude." that he seems to carry. It takes a lot to upset him though when upset Kage does not like to solve his issues verbally he would rather beat the problem to death though this is a rare occurrence, even more rare is for him to be so angry he loses sight of what is best or his own well being, though it is not to say that it is not something he will slip into accidentally his rage is simply rarely triggered because the events to trigger his anger them selves are rarely presented to him. '''Fighting Style ' ' 'I''' ''Boxing Key points of boxing are as followed. * Stance- if done correctly the user leaves little of the upper body open even when striking, can move in all accelerate and decelerate and even change course in a split second. This is done by standing on the balls of ones foot and keeping both feet and the same distance away from each other at all times this allows for sudden movements and by always having a slight bend at the knees one can move backward in a sudden busrt and before fully landing push of again forward. By having both hands near the face and tucking the chin and turning the body one has covered the face and upper body completely aside from the back and top of the head with out covering the eyes. * Punching- if done properly the user will always have his or her full body weight into a punch amd maximum reach with out haveing to lean forward which leaves one open and throws one of balence. This is done by "steping" the act of lifting your foot and seting it down a split second after a punch is released the "step" does not require a person to move forward just lifting the foot and bringing it down throws the weight into it for a stronger punch you simply step harder so even when hitting hard you do not lose speed. The second way to throw a punch is by "twisting" the action of twisting the hip and foot on the same side of a punch to put torqe and weight into it these are most compenly done during a hook or upper cut as well as a rear hand punch though these punches are stronger all manner of hooks and upper cuts leaves one open for a split second. I Boxing stands for improvised boxing Kage has his own unique style of fighting centralized but not limited to boxing. Special attack: Chin buster. "You'll never look down again" Kage's specialty is his ability to his and attack from a number of different positions though it most frequently is used in an upper-cut. Kage takes a huge step or even charges in and leans to the side before reaching his targets range and then reeling back a large upper cut as he takes one final step in, that comes up from such an awkward angle that it is very difficult to dodge as well as the fact that he momentarily leaves the opponent's field of vision as he leans so far down using a swinging motion to bring his weight up with such force he can permanently damage a persons neck that will keep them from looking down if the opponent even survives without being paralyzed from the neck down. . . . . . . Signature attack: Favorite weapon: Anoki's Fighting Knife. . . . . . . Ether Ability Physical Ether User. Physical manifestation of the virus is exactly as it sounds. A person who uses the ethereal energy to enhance their physical condition weather it be speed, power, or agility. Even perception, mental processing, or cognitive ability. They typicall become "Physical Tanks" amongst men, able to achieve the ultimate fighting potential and able to take care of any task that reqiuires physical ability Over time they can achieve a complete state ofEnhanced Condition. Should they continue on this path their ability will eventually cause their bodies to Mutate. Mutating is what happens when those who persue the physical path, allow their bodies to continue growing and advancing twoards the condiditon they want it to do so. Not something that would cause a person to grow an extra limb or a tail, though this is FULLY a possibility depending on how one uses their virus. Enhanced Reflexes Capabilities The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. Kages reflexes come from the electrical impulses that normaly corse throught the body telling it to move. His mutation not only increases the speed at which these impulses travel but his nerves are also laid out differently allowing the impulses to have a mega high way through out his body allowing them to move through the body more effectively. Aswell as his adrenaline being effected to pump a large amount of ether through his body slowing down actions to fast for him to catch with his eyes normally, to a very small degree.(example he cant dodge a punch because he cant see it now he can sorta see it and has a better chance to dodge. Kage is limited to dodging anything that exceeds or reaches the speed of a high calibur sniper rifle around the speed of 1908.409091418 miles per hour. Keep in mind all im saying is there is absolutely no chance of him dodging this a punch going 23 miles per hour can still hit him. If his momentum is swung to one side he can't just switch the momentum on a dime in this case very slow things can hit him. . . . . Extra Universal Information Inspiration: Umasi from the book Truancy Physiology * 100 Percent Muscle Usage The ability to use 100% of muscle mass increasing users strength. Variation ofPeak Human Strength and sub power of Body Supremacy. Users are able to completely use every muscle in their body while under normal conditions most humans use only 30 percent. Even chimps can be 4 times stronger than the average human because they can use every muscle in the body. This is because their body structure allows them to do so. Users can be overpowered by users of Supernatural Strength (Some users more easily than others, due to the varying levels of Supernatural Strength) * Is not Supernatural Strength * With extended use, using the full power of ones muscles would eventually burn them out completely. * When used carelessly, it can lead to someone breaking their own bones from the sheer pressure exerted by the muscles. * May accelerate lactic acid build-up, tiring the user faster. Peak Human Durability The power to have denser and tougher bones/muscles than normal humans; even though this power is not classified as 'superhuman'. A sub-power of Peak Human Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. * You would still be vulnerable to harm (e.g. explosions, gunshots, etc) * This ability is not superhuman * Taking a strike from a being with Supernatural Strength can still be severe SmackTalk ! Prefight : "We can't just see who naps longer?" Post fight: "Man now im tired." Biography Well Kage you could say didn't grow up its more like he was forced to sprout into adult hood. {His father had left them both (he and his mother.) with out a word nor a trace, when he was around five years of age (right before the flood). His mother was always sickly though never to sickly to beat the crap out of him for being alive. Kage was a mistake to his mother a baby that should not have been born he had to quickly learn to tread lightly, he was released from his mothers custody when she died in the flood} and adopted by a boxing coach new to Japan. They got along well and Kage knew him by no other name than dad nor could he learn his name much of his new father was a mystery he was a boxing coach or so he was told though he did not teach at any schools and now awards were in the house to suggest he was very good. Though around seven Kage had became interested in the sport and one day begged for boxing to be taught to him until his voice ran horse. Eventually this was granted and he was taught every day after school though his training was strange first starting off with strange exercises as in starting off getting hit by metal plates eventually escalating to being hit by slow moving cars as he and his coach/father soon learned how quickly his body grew resistance to things and molded quickly to training. As well as being taught boxing Kage was never allowed to be a boy as his dad was always training him for the responsibilities of manhood and being a gentle man though the latter he never truely mastered. Though thins started to change when Kage was thirteen and allowed to enter matches. It is said the truth can only be hidden so long and fighting in illegal matches was where Kage learned the truth about his Dad how he was a knock out in the under world of under ground boxing and how he was tied into some unhealthy connections. Around the time Kage began to fight in matches his training also changed from that of physical to mental some time he was forced to miss days of school for a full day of mind breaking mental taining and while he was not physically training his dad was slowly teaching him how to become stronger useing his chi. When Kage was accepted into a private school because of his grades he soon was able to see that his dad was doing something that could be troublesomee. After every match or even during his dad would disapear and reapear with a broken arm or a busted knee it got so bad that he no longer was able to spar Kage. Kage soon learned that his doing well in boxing was the cause as people wanted it to make a name for them selves and some planed on doing it by their connections forcing others to throw fights. Around sixten his father was almost killed and Kage had his last fight leaveing his boxing abruptly though he never seaced to be facinated by it and always practiced and learned from his dad. His dad's relationship with him diminished as they both knew why he had quit though neither talked about it and since boxing had become apart of both of their lives it was hard not to bring it up during conversation eventualy Kage got to a point where his dad kicked him out with all the prize money he had earned leveing him with a few simple words."I have taught you how to be a man, how to fight, how to live and there is no more I can teach you though I wish you never stop learning as I have taught you all I can not all you are capible of you are on your own now." Kage had protested for a week before useing the money to buy a place to stay at though its not much. Everything with in the {} is what Kage had been told as he himself for some reason can not recall his mother or anything in those events. Approved By Ooob (talk) 00:36, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Category:RPC Category:Physical Ether User.